


What if I break him?

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baby Yevgeny, Dad Mickey, I just love them as family, M/M, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, This is cute, dad ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian takes care of Yevgeny without telling Mickey, knowing he needs his time when it comes to the kid. One evening it's time that Mickey overcomes his fears.





	What if I break him?

**Author's Note:**

> I just reallly love the idea of them as family with Yevgeny

Ian stopped cutting his army pants into shorts to open the door.  
Mickey sat carelessly on the couch, smiling and just talking to him.  
The mood changed within seconds as Ian opened the door and Svetlana stormed in.  
She held a little bundle in her arms - a baby. Mickeys Baby.

"So your sister knows where you are but not mother of your child?" She asked Mickey in a harsh tone, his expression changed from happy to tense in a split second. He stared at the baby, not saying anything, wishing it would just go away.

Svetlana stared at Ian, waiting for him to leave them. Even though he didn't want to leave his boyfriend alone with that woman, he went upstairs.

Mickey got up from the sofa, almost as if he wanted to run from the woman.  
Svetlana followed him into the kitchen.  
"7 pounds 6 ounces, the weight of your child if you care"  
"Fat little fuck, isn't he?"  
"I do everything I can so he doesn't turn into piece of shit like you"  
"Yeah I'm sure you gonna turn him into a nice upstanding citizen since you're blowing so many of them", Mickey spat.

Mickey took his jacket off the hook in the kitchen. He felt the need to get as fast and as far away from that woman as possible.

"We need money. Stroller, changing pads.", Mickey didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to have anything to do with that child.  
"Go to work."  
"I do, but it's not enough for Raisa."

That name sounded familiar but Mickey didn't care.  
"Who the fuck's Raisa?"  
"One of the girls" Svetlana explained, "She fell asleep while using Nair. She has third-degree burns on her pubis. She can't work so she watches baby."

"Hold on. I'm supposed to pay some whore on the DL to babysit?" Mickey asked, and that for a child he didn't want nor gave a shit if it was being watched? He wanted to open the back door, but Svetlana put herself in the way.

"You could watch him."

Mickey stared at the little bundle. But the only thing he saw when he saw the baby was Svetlana and Terry and a gun pointed at Ian and the feeling of blood and pain and forming bruises.

"Got better shit to do" he huffed. Mickey turned away, deciding to take the front door.  
"Yeah? Like what?" She challenged him "Do ass fuck with orange boy?"

Mickey stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around.  
He tried to look as intimidating as possible as he stepped closer.

"Watch yourself."  
"You think you scare me?" Svetlana mocked, she was taller then him, straightened her back to make that even clearer, "You're 130 pounds of Ukrainian pussy. What's your father gonna say when he gets out of jail and I tell him you spend everyday with Orange boy rubbing your dicks together?"

The mention of his father shot through him, setting anxiety and panic free in every part of his body. He felt embarrassed that this woman had so much power over him.

"He's gonna cut yours off and shove it up boyfriend's anus, right were you like it." Mickey couldn't make a sound he just stared at this whore of a wife "500 dollars tomorrow or I call him"

Svetlana walked past him, but stopped one last time.  
"Even wanna know your sons name?"  
"Fuck you!" Mickey managed to get out " That's his name"

When he heard Svetlana leaving he kicked the next best furniture as hard as possible, ignoring the pain pulsing through his leg.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian didn't know what made him climbing up to the attic, looking through old boxes with his sibling's baby stuff, shoving it all into a bag and bringing it to the Milkovich house.

But as soon as he saw the baby in Svetlanas arm, he couldn't help but hope he was okay. It was Mickeys kid after all.  
Yes, the way he was conceived was disturbing, and yes, Mickey was still traumatised from that day and Ian knew that and it hurt him.  
But it wasn't the baby's fault. It wasn't even Svet's fault.

A week later he showed up at the Milkovich house again.  
Svetlana was sitting on the couch with the baby in her arms.  
Mandy let him in, babbling something about food and annoying whores.

Ian stood across from Svetlana looking at the baby.  
"What are you doing here? You bring money?"

"No I... Just wanted to check if the Baby's okay."  
"What do you care?", she asked with that thick russian accent.  
Ian smiled, "He's wearing my brothers clothes."

Svetlana looked up at him. "You brought clothes?"  
"Yeah, I've got more... if you need them."  
"What you want in return?" She asked suspicious.  
"Could you... stop harassing Mickey?" Ian sat down next to her, "He's a good guy. He doesn't deserve this."  
"He is father. He needs to take care of baby."

Ian looked at the baby.  
"Well, he didn't exactly agree on having a baby... or on the sex.", there was a pause, "I can help you with the baby."

She looked at him surprised.  
"You want to take care of baby? What you want to play family with boyfriend and take him away?"  
"No! I.." Ian sighed.

"Can I be honest with you?"  
Svetlana shrugged. Ian turned his head to see if Mandy was listening, but she went off to her room.

"I love Mickey." Ian admitted, "For years already. He was always so scared... so quiet about his feelings. Then it started to get better. I waited two years for my first kiss from him. I finally got some emotions from him, the way he talked... The things he said... Did... how he looked at me. He finally let his guard down. Piece by piece.", Ian leaned back into the couch, "Then Terry caught us. You happened. The wedding, I ran away. I know it's not your fault and it certainly isn't the baby's fault."

Svetlana listened to the boy.  
"I love Mickey" Ian repeated "The baby's a part of him"  
"But he doesn't care" Svetlana reminded him.  
"He does" Ian insisted "He just needs time to... calm down. Adjust. Can you do that? Give him time? I help you with the baby."

Svetlana looked at him.  
She remembered the day Terry had called her over. How Mickey sat on the very couch she sat on right now, bloody, bruised and half unconscious and the redhead sat next to him in the armchair, looking scared.

"You help with baby. I don't tell Terry about you two doing ass fuck?"  
"Yeah.", Ian nodded.  
"Alright." She nodded, "Want to hold him?"  
"Uhm, yeah, yeah sure. I'd like to."  
Svetlana put her son into Ian's arms.  
"What's his name anyways?"  
"Yevgeny. Like my father."

Ian smiled at little baby Yevgeny.  
"You think he loves you too?", Svetlana asks suddenly.  
Ian bit his bottom lip "Yeah... Yeah I think he does... He Is just scared to say it. But he shows it... He looked for me, brought me back. He stays with me even though you threaten to tell his dad about us. That's love isn't it?"

Svetlana shrugged, watching the broken orange boy cooing at her son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yevgenys baptism is sturday" Svetlana said when Ian was over yet again, watching the baby while she went off to work "You can come"

"To the baptism? Isn't Mickeys family coming?"  
"Yes all of them"  
"Terry?"  
"Him too."  
"I'm sure Mickey won't like having me there."  
"What, you watch his baby, fuck him, suck him off and can't go to a party in return. You like being a mistress? If not, tell him so, what's he gonna do, hm? Stand by you or hide? You deserve better than piece of shit affair.", she gave him and Yevgeny a kiss on the cheek and left.

Ian thought about her words a lot. Was it going to be like this forever? Them hiding their relationship from everyone, Ian hiding his somewhat friendship to Svetlana and Yevgeny from Mickey? 

He wasn't able to forget about this for the whole day, he put Yevgeny to sleep after he fed him, cooed at him, talked to him in his baby voice. But he couldn't forget Svets words.  
Also not for the next days.

On Saturday he asked Mickey about the baptism.  
"I thought you didn't care."  
"Don't." Was the only answer he got.  
"Why are you going then?"  
"It's my son man"  
Ian nodded, he was convinced, with the right amount of time, Mickey could be a gorgeous dad for the little guy.  
"Okay, I get dressed then."

This alarmed Mickey. He knew that his whole family was gonna be there. Most importantly, his dad.  
He didn't want Ian to be there, if his father saw him, he could do god-know what with him and Mickey wasn't sure if he could handle seeing Ian hurt like this again.

"No, man look, it's okay. I'll go on my own, shouldn't take longer than a few hours."  
Ian turned around and pushed him up a wall.  
"What you don't want me to go?"  
Mickey grinned, pushed Ian up against the wall across the hall.  
"Best if you don't though guy."  
"Better for you or me?"

Mickey looked at him weirdly. What was that supposed to mean?  
Mickey went back into Ian's room just to be pushed up against the dresser.  
He didn't have time for this, all this shirtless body contact was going to make him horny and he was already late.

"Just wondering if we're a couple or not."  
Mickey smiled and put him under him on the bed.  
"Of course we are" Mickey confirmed, hoping this would relax the redhead, make him smile. After all, this was what he wanted wasn't it? A boyfriend. A real relationship. Mickey wanted to give him just that.

"A couple that hides?" Ian asked instead.  
Mickey sighed annoyed, why couldn't this boy be happy and satisfied for once?  
"It's working out so far so good."  
"I'm getting kinda sick of it"  
Mickey got down from the bed, grabbing his shoes.  
"Why don't you let me deal with that stupid shit before I deal with your stupid shit?" He said annoyedly before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite Mickeys wish to not go to the baptism, Ian walked into the church shortly after Mickey.  
He took care of Yevgeny for weeks after all, and Svet asked him to come.

He saw Svetlana and Mickey arguing quietly, he knew, Svet would always act like she didn't really like Ian, but she really preferred having him here over Mickey.

At the after party Mickey kind of ignored Ian. He couldn't help it, his whole family was here, and he had no interest in giving anyone reason to think he was gay.

Svetlana couldn't take Ian's broken look anymore, the poor boy sat sadly and alone at the bar, cracking peanuts.  
"Tell your boyfriend to leave", she said to her husband, Ian shouldn't have to suffer through the whole evening.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Howdy Doodey. Tell him to leave or I will."

Mickey didn't want his wife sending his boyfriend home. Ian would make a scene for sure. So he walked over to him.  
"Svetlana wants you to go."  
"Do you want me to go?"  
"No" Mickey replied honestly "I don't want you to go. But the whole thing is gonna be a whole lot easier if you do."  
"For you maybe. What about me?"  
"This is really how you wanna spend your day off?"  
"You're here" Ian explained. Mickey tried not to smile on that, his Gallagher was really cute sometimes... one reason more to protect him and he couldn't protect him when his father arrived. He needed to leave before something happened.

"Come on, I'll meet you later at your place."  
"You make me leave, don't come over" Ian stated.  
Mickey was confused. Was Ian going to kick him out if he didn't let him stay where he could get hurt?!

"Why the fuck are you acting like a girl huh?" Mickey didn't understand what was going on with Ian. Why did he had to be so fucking passive aggressive?

"Sick of living a lie aren't you?"  
"I'm not lying to you" Mickey stated. What was going on? He never lied to Ian. It was something he was proud of, while all the others Gallaghers relationships always seemed to be built on lies, he never lied to Ian. Not telling him about his real feelings after being beaten up didn't exactly count.

"Everyone else?"  
"Who gives a shit about everybody else ? What difference does it make if I lie to them?"  
"Because ... Because you're not free."  
Mickeys face went soft, there was a simple truth Ian didn't seem to understand:  
"Ian what you and I have, makes me free. Not what those assholes know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian still sat alone on his bar stool. After Mickey said those beautiful words, his dad barged into the bar and Mickey almost ran away from him. Now he was busy acting like a good, straight normal family with his wife child and father.

_"What, you __watch__ his baby, fuck him, suck him off and __can't__ go to a __party__ in return. You like being a __mistress__? If not, tell him so, __what's__ he gonna do, __hm__? Stand by you or hide? You deserve better than __piece__ of shit affair." _  
The words echoed in his head.  
He deserved better than this.

A few minutes later he told Mickey that he was leaving.  
"Good see you back at your place."   
"No. Don't. We're done."  
The words shook him to the core.  
"What are you talking about?" Was he serious?  
"I don't have any interest in being a mistress anymore."  
Mistress? Why mistress? Who made him think something like that?!

The rest of the conversation didn't even really get through to Mickey he just suddenly knew that Ian was leaving.  
Leaving the bar, leaving him.

His dad was sitting a few metres across from him and Ian reached the door.

"Hey!" He yelled " Hey can I have everybody's attention please?"  
Ian stopped at the door, confused at the sudden yelling.   
The music stopped, Ian stood in the half opened door, everyone stared at the black haired man.

"I just want everyone here to know: I'm fucking gay!"

Ian was shocked.  
He did it.  
He really said it.

"Big ol' mo. I just thought everybody here should know that.", now Mickey directly stared at Ian, who came back into the bar, "You happy now?"

The music resumed and the people started talking again.  
Ian couldn't take his eyes off of Mickey, who looked around in confusion. Svetlana looked from Ian to Mickey to Terry.  
She felt that something was bound to happen. Every second now, Terry would freak out. She felt it.

She slowly pushed her son's baby seat further up the table.

Then hell broke loose, or at least Terry.  
He started screaming and throwing a table through the room. He beat up Mickey and Ian finally got his revenge, putting all his bottled up anger out on Terry after he pulled him away from his boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian and Mickey now both lived in the Milkovich house.  
Svetlana and Ian took both care of Yevgeny.  
Mickey was surprised to see them getting along so well.

One day, Svet was out for work, Nika was at the Rub'n'Tug as well, Mandy was at work and it was just Ian Mickey and the baby.

Mickey sat across from Ian who read a Baby book with Yevgeny.  
The baby could already sit and had great pleasure in gripping at the old, firm pages of the book or trying to put them into his mouth.

Mickey couldn't help but to acknowledge how beautiful his boyfriend looked with a child in his arms.  
He slowly got up and sat next to Ian instead of across from him.

Ian looked up surprised.  
Mickey never got close to him when he held the child. He never got close to the baby. It still wasn't easy for him being in the house with Svet and the kid.

"I'm proud of you, you know that?", Ian asked.  
"Why?" Mickey asked in confusion.  
Ian looked at him while holding Yevgeny close, who giggled and shook the book in his hand.

"Number one, because you came out."  
"You already told me that a thousand times. Just forget about it"  
"Never", Ian shook his head "That was the bravest thing you ever did. But apart from that, you're getting closer to accepting your son everyday. I can feel it. You're not having so many nightmares anymore either"  
"I don't have fucking nightmares, I'm not fucking five."  
"I sleep next to you, Mickey. You think I don't notice them? You always had them. But they're getting fewer. And you used to be unable to even look at Yev, by now you're even saying his name, asking about him when you come home, small victories, but I notice them."

Mickey looked from Ian to Yevgeny. He was right, he slowly could see the baby as more than "the baby" he liked him, felt himself growing attached to the small human. Especially when he saw Ian with him and he suddenly wanted to be a part of whatever his boyfriend and son had.

"You are great with him", Mickey murmured, "I like how you play with him and take care of him. A kid looks good on you."  
Ian smiled at him.  
"I'll be forever grateful, for having you in my life Ian", he said without looking at him, "without you I would never have the curauge to be who I am. And I'm glad, that you are able to be a dad for him when I can't."

"I always thought, you would be mad at me once you find out I meet up with Svet in secret to spend time with Yevy" Ian admitted.  
"No, no I think you are amazing for doing this. You understood that I wouldn't be able to take care of him just now, so you did it. You understood that he needed someone to take care of him, to be some kind of father, so you did that. Just because... that's how you are...." Mickey took a deep breath before saying his next words, he didn't want to make such a big deal out of it, but it somehow was a big deal, wasn't it? "I love you for it."

He didn't look Ian in the eyes. He wasn't used to being so vulnerable, to actually say what he feels.  
Ian took one hand from Yevgenys body and brought it up to Mickeys chin, making him look at him.

Ian leaned in and gave him a sweet, short kiss on his lips.  
"I love you too", he whispered.  
"I know. Just felt like I needed to say it.", he rambled.  
"You didn't need to. You show it with everything you do. I'm glad to hear it though." He leaned his forehead against Mickeys.

Yevgeny started to get fidgety in Ian's arm. He made a very unpleasant sounding noise and the two men looked down to him.

"It's dinnertime for him" Ian said.  
"I thought you already fed him?", Mickey asked, Ian already fed him something that looked like mashed peas. Yevgeny started eating mash a few weeks ago.  
"Yeah, but he only ate half of it. He is more of carrot-fan.", Ian said.

Mickey grinned, "Maybe he really is my son then, huh?", he said while gently pulling Ian's red hair.  
Ian chuckled "Anyways, I have some milk bottled up to give him... except if you would... like to do it?", he asked.

Mickey raised his eyebrows.  
"You just need to hold him and put the bottle into his mouth... You don't have to, you can also just sit next to me while I do it. It's kinda cute when you watch me."

Mickey just looked at his son, working himself up on the decision.  
"Hey, Mick, calm down, okay. How about you just hold him for five minutes, so I can set up the bottle?"

Mickey agreed to that. He could hold him, that was possible. He came so far alone today, that was in the picture as well.  
"Mhm, Yevy, look, you wanna be held by your Daddy?", Ian asked in his baby voice.

Yevgeny was hungry, so he was unhappy with the overall situation.  
But when Ian gave him away just like that, it was over. Yevgeny started to cry.

"What did I do wrong?" Mickey asked a pit panicked.  
"Nothing, don't worry, he's just hungry. I'll be right back, talk to him."  
"Wait, what if I break him?"  
"He isn't a porcelain doll, Mickey. Just don't let him fall though."

Ian gave him another kiss and got up to go to the kitchen.  
Mickey, held his son so he could look him in the eyes.  
"Talk to him, what am I supposed to say?", he murmured, the boy looked at him and stopped crying for a moment.  
He seemed to recognise Mickey.

"Hey Yevy," Ian was usually the only one who called him Yevy and he never seemed to cry when he was with him so maybe this would work, "I know you're probably thinking 'why is that weird background guy that never talks holding me suddenly?' I've got breaking news for you; I'm your dad. I know, must be a disappointment, bet you thought it would be the hot redhead that always takes care of you and looks at books with you, hm? But don't worry, he can be your dad too, if he decides to stick around.", he started to slightly bounce the child up and down, Yev grinned at him.

A few minutes later, Ian came back finding Mickey admiring the baby while still talking nonsense to him. His on going voice seemed to actually calm him down, Ian was surprised.

"You're doing great" Ian whispered, leaning over the couch to peck Mickeys cheek.  
"I'm not so sure about that."  
Ian walked around the couch and sat down next to him, holding the nursing bottle in his hand.  
"Its cooled down enough to drink now. Sure you don't want to do it?"

Mickey eyed the bottle Ian held out to him.  
"I don't know..."  
Ian smiled gently and put the bottle on the little table next to them.  
"You should try it, it's amazing. Lie him down in your arms, so that he's still sitting up a bit."

Ian adjusted Yevgeny in Mickeys arms, then tested the milk one last time by putting some of it on his wrist to test the temperature, then he licked it from his wrist to be sure. He didn't want to risk burning Yevgenys little mouth. Especially because Mickey might touch the kid never again if he burnt him by accident.

"That's disgusting, what you just did", Mickey said, "That stuff came out of a whore's tit."  
"Out of your wife's tit, Mickey, be nice", Ian reminded him, "That's the mother of your son you're talking about."  
Mickey rolled his eyes and took the bottle out of Ian's hand.

"Just put it into his mouth. He'll drink on his own."  
"You sure?"  
"I already did that a few times in the last 10 months Mickey."  
Mickey gently put the bottle up to his sons mouth who started sucking the milk out if that.

Mickey raised his eyebrows. Ian smiled, feeding a child, especially your child, for the first time was kind of amazing.  
"How can he even breath when he just drinks the whole time?", Mickey asked worried he might suffocate the baby.  
"Don't worry, he's got this. He's a good drinker."  
"Yeah, because a Gallagher watched him, knew that was going to happen" Mickey grinned at Ian.

"Is it really 10 months already?" Mickey asked  
"Yeah."  
" So... eight months since I came out?" Ian nodded, "When you asked me if we were a couple or not, did we officially start that day?"

"Are you trying to figure out when our anniversary day is?"  
"No, just curious. Stop grinning like that, you don't know what goes on in my head."

Ian raised his hands in mock surrender.  
"Just to not make it complicated, let's say our anniversary date was the day of the baptizing and your coming out, when I asked you."  
"Who says I'm gonna stay with you for the full year?"  
"You think I didn't hear you talking to Yevy?"  
"Don't get ahead of yourself I just said that to calm him down. He seemed to really stress over the fact that you're not his biological dad. I saw his whole world shattering before his eyes."

"Mickey, He's 10 months old."  
"Still. His whole world. And I don't have money for his therapy that he will definitely need in a few years."

Ian just silently smiled at the man feeding his child. He could look at him forever and suddenly understood why Mickey was usually staring at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world when he took care of Yevgeny, fed him or played with him.

After Ian changed Yevy into his sleeping clothes and put him down to bed - Mickey watched him but was back to keeping his distance, because he loved watching them more than anything - they both lay on their bed, finally able to relax.

"Just in case" Mickey said suddenly "if you actually want to stick around for that long, you can be his dad. I mean, you already are, in my opinion, but you know, he would call you dad and stuff... that would be cute. I'd like that... He'd be lucky to have you around... You know... in the long run."

Ian smiled and pressed a kiss to Mickeys temple, Mickeys head rested on Ian's shoulder, the Gallaghers one arm sneaked around his waist, his other hand lay in Mickeys, fingers intervened.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere. I'll stick around until you throw me out."  
"I'd never do that."  
Ian chuckled "I remind you on that when you get annoyed with me"

They were interrupted by Yevgeny making noise in his bedroom.  
"I'll be right back" Ian whispered and got up from the bed to check on the kid.  
"You could also just.. bring him over.. if he doesn't calm down"

Ian smiled and went over to Svetlanas room, taking Yevy out of his crib.  
"Hey big guy. What is it? You feeling lonely? You wanna stay with us for a while?"

Ian brought the kid over to Mickey.  
"Wait, stay like that", Mickey lay flat on his back, looking up at Ian confused.  
Ian put the baby on top of Mickey, so his head was resting on the man's chest. Mickey put his hand on Yevys back.  
Ian smiled at the beautiful moment he just created and lay next to Mickey.

"It's all gonna work out great. You'll see."  
Mickey just smiled at his silliness and kissed him.

Hours later when Svetlana came home in the early morning, it was almost 3, she slightly panicked when she didn't find Yevgeny in his crib.  
She walked into orange boys room, suddenly feeling herself smiling, when she saw Yevgeny sleeping on his fathers chest, his other dad curled up against them.  
So she resisted the urge to take Yev from them back to her room and let them be.


End file.
